A technology for bonding stainless steel members is being demanded. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technology in which surfaces of metal members are activated by removing oxides on bonding faces with a chemical treatment and thereby a diffusion bonding is performed at a low temperature for suppressing grain coarsening.